moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.4.4
Changelog Classes * Soldier ** Change: Close Combat 1 now gives all melee move options, Close Combat 2 (which thus now only gives higher speed at all times and quicker getups) is no longer available in Open Mode. * SBD ** Fix: Advanced Targeting crosshair should finally work correctly in all situations. * ARC ** Change: Westar M5 Max Ammo increased from 240/360/480 to 360/480/600. * Droideka ** Fix: Quick Deploy animation is now correctly smoothed so it no longer jitters upon switching modes. ** Fix: Instantaneous shield projection upon deploying with Shield Projector level 2 or 3 now properly applies when the Droideka does not have full shields. ** Fix: Discharge no longer drains FP. * Jedi - Sabering ** Change: Nudge toggle removed. ** Fix: Visual clashes on saber/saber collision should no longer be causing massive and/or random FPS drops. ** Removed: Visual animations on saber/saber collision. ** Change: Nudge now only available for Purple, Red, and Yellow styles. ** Change: BP drain for attacks moved from being based on button inputs (holding vs tapping) to being flat drains based on style':' *** Blue drains 4 BP per swing. *** Cyan drains 5 BP per swing. *** Yellow drains 6 BP per swing. *** Staff drains 4 BP per swing. *** Duals drain 4 BP per swing. *** Purple drains 6 BP per swing *** Red drains 7 BP per swing. ** Change: Adjusted Parry drains *** Base drains depend on "weight" of style. *** 1 additional BP drain added per 2 ACM *** Parrying vs the same style is 1 BP drain *** Parrying vs a style 1 level heavier is 2 BP drain *** Parrying vs a style 2 levels heavier is 3 BP drain *** Perfect Block counters now increase the base drain of a parry by 2 ** Change/Fix: Red stagger now triggers on the third swing if the second swing was a body hit. Duration of body hit stagger is longer than a perfect blocked Red swing. ** Perfect Parry *** Allows for no BP damage between saberists clashing (except Duals) *** Change: Similar to Mblock inputs (incoming top left swing would be PP'd by doing SA) *** Applies to all styles by default *** Cyan's perfect parry now has a visual stagger to go with the combo break * Jedi - Force ** Fix: Sense 2 shows enemies through walls and not just allies. ** Change: Sense activation/duration changed to work similar to Speed. *** Rank 1: **** 15FP Activation, 5FP Ticks. *** Rank 2: **** 10FP Activation, 5FP Ticks. *** Rank 3: **** 5FP Activation, 5FP Ticks. **** Can no longer be activated for free using Meditate. ** Change: Force Sense level 3 can now dodge ee3/westar M5 snipes. ** Change: Push 3 arc reduced from 180° to 120°. * Jedi - General ** Change: Restored normal single style run animations to Cyan/Purple. ** Change: Cyan/Purple/Duals/Staff no longer have their respective gunner perks. Point costs are now 8/0/2 or 8/2/2. Duals/Staff are once again granted the perk of having higher blocking arcs than single blade styles. ** Change: Blocking FP drains now have a 0.5x multiplier instead of 0.4x, non-blocking FP drains still have a 1.2x multiplier. ** FP regeneration changes: *** Change: When the player is unable to block or their saber is off, the FP regen is maximal (1.0x). *** Change: When the player is able to block, the FP regen is 0.75x, and when switching to a state of being unable to block, there is a cooldown of 3 seconds during which the FP regen gradually increases from 0.75x to 1.0x. *** Change: Whenever the player deflects projectiles, they enter a state signaled by a darker FP bar where their FP regen is reduced to 0.375x only while holding altattack. 1s after the last time deflecting a single projectile, the player leaves this state; this cooldown slightly ramps up to 2s if deflecting several projectiles in quick succession. ** Change: FP drains are now capped at 50 at all times when not holding altattack and at 35 when holding altattack. ** Change: Mblock deflect now works by holding attack while blocking instead of tapping it (even with Saber Defense level 0), FP regen is halted during this. Additionally, level 1 drains 6 FP per second, level 2 3 FP per second and level 3 does not drain FP. For all levels, mblock deflects cannot be accurate within flinch range. ** Updated Wallgrab Logic: *** Change: Wall Grab requires at least 1FP to initiate. *** Change: Wall Grab prevents FP Regeneration until the player is on the ground again. *** Change: Wall Grab drains 1FP per second. *** Change: Wall Grab auto-releases upon reaching 0FP. * Hero/Commander ** Change: Dash no longer has stamina points and is a 4s cooldown ability. ** Change: Dodge now works in any situation for all levels (standing/crouching/walking/running/jumping). Level 1 drains full dodge points (DP) in 1 second, level 2 2 seconds, level 3 3 seconds, and level 3 also significantly reduces the DP drains for dodging at close to very close range. Dodge points are now displayed as a yellow bar on the bottom right HUD. ** Change: Dodge can now be activated in two different ways. If /dodgetoggle has value 0, dodge is still activated/deactivated via holding/releasing class special 1, if /dodgetoggle has value 1, dodge is toggled on/toggled off via tapping class special 1. /dodgetoggle is 1 by default. Notes: dodge cannot be toggled on while poisoned or while having 0 dodge points (and it will be toggled off automatically in those cases), however it can be toggled on in the other cases where one cannot dodge, namely while scoped, knocked down or dashing with dash level 2 - in these cases, dodge will still be toggled on, and become active and drain DP once the player stops scoping, gets up or finishes their dash move. Weapons * Blaster Pistol ** Fix: Pistol level 3 in combination with Ammo level 2 no longer gives less ammo than Pistol level 2 with Ammo level 2. ** Change: Pistol Max Ammo has been normalized to 120/240/360. Models * Change: Replaced lightsaber hilts Stinger and Luke (episode 6) with higher quality versions made by Rooxon. Maps * mb2_tantiveiv_classic ** New: Added B16 version of Tantive IV. Full Authentic * Change: Classflag CFL_FUEL_REGENERATION is now modified by MB_ATT_FUEL. Regeneration will stop at the maximum fuel for each respective level. Miscellaneous * Fix: Slight change to allow more useful OpenJK crashlogs. * Fix: Possibly fixed one source of clients crashing on map change. * Change: Support for "capture stop" command in jaMME. Servers * Fix: Tempban now works with long IPs (e.g. 111.111.111.111). * Fix: Server no longer crashes when completing objective on certain maps (affected mb2_cmp_fdepot). UI * New: Added custom mpdefault.cfg to assets. Clicking on Setup > Defaults will now set all important MBII binds and proper network settings. Strongly recommended for new players. * New: Added Dodge Activation option to Setup > Game Options. Sets state of dodgetoggle. Category:Patch Notes